Got It Bad
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: A Bella/Paul Imprint ONE SHOT


Insert disclaimer here. We all know if I owned anything I wouldn't be writing fanfiction..

Inspiration: "Got It Bad by ZZ Ward

Rating: M for suggestive scenes

Pairing: Bella & Paul

THIS IS A ONE SHOT! This means at this time I do NOT have plans to continue or add on to it!

Bella was getting fed up.

It had been three months since Paul had imprinted on her and almost nothing had happened. Almost nothing being that he no longer was hostile to her and they shared the occasional hug. It was the most "vanilla" of all the imprints, including Sam and Emily who were often compared to the "old married couple."

On a whim, Bella agreed to go out with everyone for Girl's Night in Port Angeles, which was only aloud since Leah was a wolf and technically a female.. Technically.

She was dancing with the girls and well on her way to drunk and happy when she felt the tingle of awareness. She smirked inwardly, telling herself she should have known that the guys wouldn't leave them on their own with just Leah.

She turned and her chocolate eyes met dark and glittering ones belonging to her imprint. Fuelled by alcohol, she crooked her finger in a "come hither" fashion as a new song began.

He made his way through the crowd in a way that made Bella wonder if she was dreaming.. No one moved that much like silk.

She turned when he got close enough and almost purred when she felt his heat on her back and his hands on her waist.

**We could be on a park bench,**  
**Make it make sense in the middle of a crowded room,**  
**We could be 30K up, up in black skies,**  
**Make the skies shake and watch it go boom,**  
**Boy, you're no good, make my heart ache,**  
**Why's the wrong thing gotta feel so damn great?**  
**Oh no, he's just no good for me**

Paul's deep growl vibrated out of his chest and into her as she ground her leather-clad ass into him, relishing in the raw need she could feel there. A warm thrill shot up her spine when he brushed her hair to the side and she felt the slide of his teeth against her neck.

"You don't know what you're doing." He whispered in her ear, his voice taking on such a dark honeyed tone that Bella had to force her knees to stay strong.

"I know that you're my imprint.. And it's been three months and Sam and Emily do more than we ever have." She replied back, more venom in her voice than intended.

He spun her around before she could even think. Her body melded to the shape of his, his fingertips flexing just enough to keep her pinned against him.

"You think I want it to stay this way?"

She smirked and knew her eyes were glittering with challenge, "Don't you?"

With a growl, Paul yelled into the crowd to Leah. He knew she would hear him. Before Bella could react, Paul was pulling her out the side exit of the club. Rain started to soak her instantly, but she was only aware of the heat..

Paul lifted her and had her pinned against the brick in the alley before Bella could even think, let alone speak. His lips crashed onto hers in a vicious kiss, nipping at her lips and flicking his tongue out to taste her. Bella ground her hips into his and in a flash of clarity, he pulled back.

"This better be what you want!" He yelled over the rain, eyes meeting hers. In those depths she saw the raw want.. The powerful need.. The torrent of emotions he had concealed from her for THREE MONTHS..

"This is what I NEED." She replied.

**We could be under street lamps in a rainstorm in the middle of a dirty fight,**  
**Let it pour now, tearin' me down,**  
**You're so left-field, but you feel so damn right,**  
**Your devilish eyes, you whisper like wine,**  
**Your tongue is like sin, you always get in,**  
**Oh no, he's just no good for me**

Bella woke up to sun shining through Paul's bedroom window. She was nude, but with Paul's heat there was no need for a blanket or clothing. She stretched and felt the welcome pain of the mating mark on her neck. She smiled, completely satisfied. Her body curved and she heard a predatory growl. She looked over to see Paul's eyes glittering with lust and love.

"Good morning, mate." He whispered before pinning her underneath him, taking her lips in the beginning steps of a repeat of their previous night..


End file.
